deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dreamanderson
If you want it you can put it back. Congratulations Greetings. I just wanted to take this opportunity to congratulate Dreamanderson and Mogturmen, and the entire Death Note Wiki community for reaching the 100-page mark recently. More power to both of you, keep it going forward, and I wish you all luck with reaching 150 pages, as well as the 200-page mark from there!!! Jen jen --70.48.103.95 22:51, 23 April 2008 (UTC) I found this: Jen-Jen Yukayami - This appears to be a fan character. Do we allow this on here? WhisperToMe 17:36, 25 April 2008 (UTC) * I'll blank it, but I cannot delete it as I do not have Sysop powers. Who is the sysop? WhisperToMe 04:58, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi. I heard you wanted to delete some pages. I've already deleted Jen-Jen Yukayami per above. Could you please tag the other pages (if any) with so I can locate them? Thanks. :) GHe (Talk) 04:01, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::For Current events, do you think it's better to revert to the default version or delete it altogether? (The Current events page is linked from the sidebar (monobook)) GHe (Talk) 04:09, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::Hmmm... It seems that the Current events link doesn't necessarily appear in the monaco skin but it is present in the monobook skin. Either way, it would be a good idea to leave the page there (Do you want it reverted to Default?) so a visitor doesn't run into a non-existent page. Good luck with the wiki! GHe (Talk) 04:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Why thank you! Well hay im Venom or Alex whatever...But i dont know if you did it but thanks for the featured user thingy! I have been gone awhile doing stuff but i will make more edits/pages soon (stil never gonna start a better page than B) LDOYOUKNOWGODSOFDEATHLOVEAPPLES - --VENOMSGOD101 13:01, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You may have noticed that many of the bigger wikis already have new ads on their front pages -- most notably a 300x250 pixel box in the upper right hand corner. We need to create a space for that ad on this wiki now. I've drafted up a modified front page (since your frontpage was already in 2 columns, the changes are very very small). It's here. Let me know what you think! -- Wendy (talk) 20:57, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for answering so fast! I copied it over. -- Wendy (talk) 01:12, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Wiki News Hello, Dreamanderson, or should I call you Bastian? Sorry that you haven't been on the website for over a week. I, for one, have missed your presence here at the Death Note Wiki. That is not to say that the site has not drudged on despite your absence. I have dedicated quite some time to writing several new pages, as well as revamping quite a few of the old pages, which desperately needed updates. I posted new images which were included in said pages. I also updated the news on the Main Page, as well as posting a new youtube video for our Featured Media. That is just a taste of what I will be attempting to accomplish here. It is my sincere wish that we (as a community) can bring the article number from our 85 all the way up to 100 or more! However, I cannot even begin to clean up this site, much less try to make it spectacular. This is because I do not have administrative power to block vandals' IP addresses or to delete their vulgar pages and pictures. Therefore, I must implore you to allow me to assist you with Death Note Wiki on a deeper level. While you are absent from the site, it would be my duty to keep the site clean and virtually spotless. I have more than proven my worth and dedication to this site, as shown by many contributions and passionate efforts. My only hope is that you deem me worthy by including me in this website family of ours. Thank you for your time. -Mogturmen 14:46, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Sysops Hi Dreamanderson! Things seem to be really picking up here on the Death Note Wiki. Traffic is picking up and so are editors! Mogturmen asked me to stop by real quick and see how things are going. Overall, things look pretty good, but have you considered adding another sysop to help keep things running smoothly? The other current sysop, Dragonrider99, hasn't been around since August of last year. Understandably, you can't be here all the time, so it's often nice to have some else who can watch out for the wiki. Mogturmen seems like he cares a great deal for the wiki, so I would encourage you to at least consider the possibility. Let me know if there is any way that I can help. Thanks! --KyleH (talk) 21:27, 6 October 2008 (UTC) (insert clever "Godfather" anecdote here) Greetings, my friend. I apologize for calling you "Bastian," and promise from this day forth to never address you as such ever again. That being said, my mistake was partially based on a movie from my childhood: The Never-Ending Story. It was an obscure concept and premise, to be sure, yet the movie was definitely popcorn-worthy. Now, "on to business," as they say. To start, I wish to offer my appreciation in regards to your congenial message earlier: I sincerely thank you for your attention. Also, it is quite note-worthy to say that your sarcasm was not completely lost on me. May I attempt, as well? {ahem}: I can only imagine how many mergers, acquisitions and stock porfolios that you have to configure and manage every day! Not to mention battling the "Dark Side of Wikia", spending all your lottery winnings and formulating the cure to worldwide famine! How do you fit all that excitement into your busy schedule at Death Note Wiki? {end} Alright, in your honest opinion, how was that on a scale of 1 to 10? :) ---- Now, on a more serious note: I vow that I shall strive and sweat to keep this Wiki fresh by writing several new pages and will keep it pure in regards to any vandalism issues (see 20 September 2008). I shall also consider it my personal duty to keep people from defacing and damaging our precious Wiki in these ways: the sporadic vandalism, the trivial matter of people always changing the stats for our most beloved characters (Mello and Light, for example), the uploading of "explicit" images, slight grammatical errors on many pages, just to name a few... Finally, in response to your ending question: Mello is and will always be better than Near, even despite his untimely death. As our most auspicious correspondence comes to an end (for now), I will end with a rather unusual question: would you mind if we spoke and interacted less formally, perhaps through MySpace or the like? Though this Internet we need so dearly seemingly makes everything less personal, it is my personal belief that we will become good friends eventually! To close, I hope that I may be allowed to return this favor to you three-fold in the future! --Mogturmen 05:51, 7 October 2008 (UTC) BB Image I was wondering if anyone could tell me where the picture of BB on his page came from? Thanks! Hi! Hey, I'm new here, so I'm not sure if someone's working on it already, but should we make pages on the anime episodes? I've helped alot with Rebirth, but I don't think there are any other pages. I'd make a start, but I don't know many of the episodes. Thanks in advance ;) MasterTDI I'm going to do my laundry! 21:36, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Want to add something to the L page Hello Dreamanderson, I have some interesting facts about L before the Kira case and I have information about when he arrived at the Wammy's House. The L page is blocked and I can only see the source information, how can I edit it? This are facts that every fan of L would like to know. Valiant&K 22:12, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Hello Greetings, If you are an ADMIN...I want to know if you'll help me with my fafic on the DN...and when was it that this site came out... Thank You, "V" 18:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC) can you help me?? I�absolutely loved the first live action movie. I saw it for the first time 2 days ago and have stopped myself from putting it in the DVD player again. THe problem is i don't know which is the best/most in-depth. Anime, Manga or Live action???? Please respond ASAP :The manga is by far the most in-depth. The anime rushes through the Near + Mello chapters, and the live action is like a completely different story. But in order for you to get the most out of Death Note, I would suggest trying all three. That's the best thing to do. Dreamanderson 17:33, May 20, 2010 (UTC) A Lie? Hello again, Is there such a thing called a LifeBook? An opposite of a DeathNote that can bring people back to life...I have heard a lot of interesting things about this and was wondering if it was in the series....and the Rules say theres no way to bring a dead person back to life.... Victoria Valentine 15:01, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Request for Admin Hi Dream, I would like to request adminship on this Death Note wiki. I have been a Death Note fan since its birth, and I feel there are many constructive ways I could contribute to this Wiki as an admin. If my request is accepted, I can guarantee I will be a very productive editor here, and I plan to help make this one of the best Wikis on the internet. I look forward to hearing from you. Axmann 05:01, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Matt Hello. I found this picture, and the artwork is real. The same ones can be found in the special features on the Death Note volume 2 DVD box set. Is it okay to post this on Matt's page? MarleneZ. 05:16, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Attention please. Hi there. I was wondering if you still are active as an admin or bureaucrat? If you wish to continue as admin please respond. Otherwise I will demote you from the acces level of admin. Of course as bureaucrat you can promote yourself back but I will do it anyway. :) A response to me, MarleneZ or Kira4real would be nice. Dremler 09:31, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I'm Marlene. I was wondering if you plan to continute being active here. If so, I would like to plan an Admin meeting to discuss various things on the wiki. Please respond soon. :) MarleneZ.Talk 19:29, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Never coming back? Are you ever going to come back and do edits on this wiki? You have not in edited in years but still have your admin status - Kira4real (talk) 04:35, July 24, 2012 (UTC)